


Omens

by Kayim



Series: Falling Skies (Mag7 AU) [5]
Category: Falling Skies, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMEN, n. A sign that something will happen if nothing happens.  (Definition taken from the <a href="http://www.thedevilsdictionary.com/">Devil's Dictionary</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/gifts).



> Written to a prompt at Fic_Promptly.

After three hours on watch in the dead of night, with nothing but the sound of his own voice reciting song lyrics he thought he'd forgotten, Josiah was struggling to keep himself awake.

They'd managed to avoid the Skitters for weeks, holing themselves up in the old town hall building, and even he was starting to believe it might truly be coming to an end. Vin and Ezra had found only one single Mech in the last three days, and that one was over ten miles away and headed in the opposite direction.

Josiah yawned, leaning wearily against the brick wall. With his rifle resting against his shoulder, he looked out into the darkness, forcing his eyes to stay open.

He wouldn't usually have seen it against the dark sky, but as he stood there, a single black crow circled the clocktower twice, passing directly in front of the bright full moon. Even without making a sound, it seemed to call out to him, screaming in silence for his attention, forcing Josiah to follow its movement across the sky.

Something about the crow's appearance made the preacher uncomfortable. The huge black birds had always disturbed him, bringing omens of death with them. While he was less superstitious than many other religious leaders, Josiah had a healthy appreciation for signs of his own demise.

Fully awake now, and as intrigued by the crow's appearance as he was concerned, Josiah squinted to watch as it soared away into the blackness, leaving nothing behind.

He shivered, despite the warmth of the weather and clutched his rifle closer to his body. His eyes scanned the horizon, noting the point where the crow had faded away. Suddenly he saw the almost imperceptible glint of metal. Moving. Towards him.

As he raised the alarm, the thought crossed his mind that maybe this time, the crow hadn't been the harbinger of death he had expected.


End file.
